The present invention relates generally to tillage tools, and particularly to sweep-spike combination tillage tools.
Implements equipped with spike-type shovels are utilized for deep tillage, which is especially advantageous where penetration in hard soils is desired. However, due to the wide shank spacing in the range of 12 inches (30 cm), too much soil is left untilled or unloosened between the spike-type shovels. This is disadvantageous for several reasons. First, plant and weed growth in these spaces escape tillage. Further, this untilled or unloosened soil has reduced aeration and poor moisture absorption. Additionally, spike-type shovels will not adequately incorporate granular herbicides or fertilizers.
Implements equipped with sweep-type shovels till and loosen most of the soil to clip all or most plants and weeds in the soil and to provide better aeration and moisture absorption. However, sweep-type shovels have poor penetration and reduced deep tillage, especially in hard soils. Due to this poor penetration, sweep-type shovels may not incorporate granular materials in the desired manner.
In order to overcome these disadvantages of prior shovels, numerous tillage operations are required to assure loose ground for absorption of liquid or vapor-type fertilizers and to otherwise prepare the soil for advantageous crop growth. Such multiple pass tillage operations are disadvantageous as fuel, time, and labor are wasted, excessive wear and tear on the implements occur, and more soil compaction occurs.
Thus, a need exists for a tillage tool allowing a one-pass tillage operation on fall crop stubble or fallow ground. Depending on soil texture and conditions, this one-pass operation should be able to till, fertilize, and incorporate granular fertilizer and/or herbicides into the soil. Savings in time, fuel, and wear and tear on equipment as well as reduced soil compaction will occur by the reduced number of passes over a field. Further, the tillage operation should allow crop residue to remain on the soil surface to cut down on water and wind erosion.